


Wrecked

by ImhereImQuire



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his injuring Nicolas tries to take up his violin once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecked

“It’s still too soon”

“I said give it to me!” Nicolas growled, jaw set with grim determination.

Eleni removed the violin from its case and placed it in Nicolas’ hands, expression pensive as he tuned the strings, plucking each one over and over, until they achieved some level of perfection that even she, with her carefully honed senses could not fully grasp.

The tension was almost unbearable as he tucked it under his chin, and brought down the bow. 

The piece was Mozart, that much was clear. And it wasn’t even terrible, by mortal sounds… just mediocre, which was almost worse. 

For a professional musician to sound like a twelve year old socialite was insult enough, but amplified by an immortal’s heightened hearing and tireless obsession it was torture and the pain upon his face was plain.

“Wrecked” he said bitterly, handing it back without so much of a glance to check that she had caught it. “I don’t know why he bothered to sew them back on” he added darkly.  
Eleni looked at him and shook her head. Because I begged him, she thought sadly. Because I’ve been keeping you alive from the first time I saw you.


End file.
